


Confessions

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: You are a geophysicist onboard the Enterprise. You and Spock develop a friendship that turns into something more, but Vulcans are bad at expressing emotions. And let’s be honest, humans are worse.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Spock/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Best_Reader_Inserts





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @write-it-motherfuckers tumblr blog. (https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Person A: “I have something to tell you.”  
> Person B: “Oooh~ Are you about to profess your undying love for me?”  
> Person A: “Yes, I am.”  
> Person B: “…..What?”
> 
> Look, I read this prompt and my brain said SPOCK. So here we are. 
> 
> Warnings: None, I don’t think, if I should have one for this please let me know! 
> 
> Implied Jim/Leonard.

You had been spending extra time in the labs, trying to get all of the data from the previous away mission cataloged. You rolled your shoulders as you finished your final entry for the night. You signed the bottom of the report and turned off your PADD. You had not left your post, staying through both shifts. You knew that would bite you tomorrow when you woke for Alpha. But you wanted this done, so you could take a moment to breathe. At least until the next away mission and you would restart the data cataloging again. 

Your focus of study had been geophysics, the geology of other planets had fascinated you. But aboard the Enterprise you found yourself working in multiple disciplines at the same time. You would never complain, it gave you the chance to explore the other disciplines. You had always loved science, and journeying into space was everything you had dreamt of. Being assigned to the Enterprise had been a shock. You had not expected to ever be on a ship of such importance, but here you were. 

You rubbed your eyes as you stood up, you definitely were going to regret this in the morning. You wearily made your way to the exit, running face first into a blue clad chest.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N?” A voice questioned, you turned your head upward, meeting eyes with Commander Spock.

“Commander.” You said, taking a step back. 

His eyes scaled your figure, no doubt taking in your disgruntled appearance. “What are you doing here, you are not scheduled during this time.” 

“I was finishing up the cataloging of the….” You started, interrupted by a yawn. 

He tapped on his PADD. “You have tomorrow off. Catch up your rest. I do not want to see you anywhere near this lab for a full day. Am I understood?”

Your eyes grew wide, but you knew better than picking a fight with Commander Spock, especially when exhausted. “Yes, sir.” 

“I will accompany you to your quarters, you are in no state to go on your own.” He said, turning on his heel and leading you out of the lab. Again, you resisted the urge to fight him, and followed him wordlessly. 

As you made your way down the hall you felt eyes on you, passing crew members glanced in your direction as you made your way to your quarters. You shifted uncomfortably as you felt the eyes boring into your shoulders. You glanced at Spock, he seemed oblivious to the attention. Maybe you looked rougher than you thought. You stopped in front of your quarters. 

“This is me.” You said, Spock stopping beside the door. 

He nodded. “Remember. Get your rest, no lab work tomorrow.” 

You sighed as an answer, typing into the pad on your door. Nodding at Spock. 

“And….” He hesitated. You looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “Sweet dreams.” He said brusquely, turning quickly on his heel back in the direction of the lab.You fell into your bed, thinking perhaps it was odd that your Commanding Officer had walked you to your quarters, but who cared, you just wanted to sleep. 

You woke up the next morning and glanced at your clock, you shot up. You were late, too late, glancing down at your still uniformed body you guessed that it would have to do. Several reprimands flew through your brain, your near perfect report was going to be butchered today.You rushed to your door before the computer started speaking.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N, Commander Spock would like you to be reminded that you are not to come to the lab today.” 

“Thank you, Computer.” You mumbled, rubbing the remaining sleep from your eyes. In all honesty you thought that exchange between you and the Commander had been a dream. You wandered over to your replicator and plugged in the sequence for your favorite morning drink once your mug was full you wandered to the couch and grabbed your personal PADD flipping through articles and news from the universe. You continued reading, your drink grew cold as you found yourself caught up in your reading. A knock sounded at your door. 

“Commander Spock, Lieutenant Y/L/N.” The computer stated. 

You jumped up from your couch and rushed to the door. You pushed it open, narrowly missing the Commander. “Commander.” You greeted. 

“Lieutenant.” He said stiffly. 

“What brings you here?” You asked cheerily. 

“I wanted to see how you were after a night of recovering.” He stated, taking a breath. “I also noticed you had not left your room and wanted to see if you would accompany me to the mess for dinner?”

You could swear that the Vulcan’s skin deepened at his cheeks. You glanced at the clock, realizing you had been reading for hours, without eating. “I would love to.” You answered, remembering that you had not brushed your hair or changed uniforms. “Give me a moment?” You asked, he nodded, you stepped aside to let him into your quarters, missing the curious eyes staring at your door. He sat on your couch as you raced into your room to make yourself mildly presentable. You changed into a more casual version of your science blues and ran a quick brush through your hair. _That’ll have to do._ You thought to yourself. 

You exited your room to see Spock still seated at your couch, looking at the photos you had on your side table. “You and your family appear quite close.” He stated.

“Yeah, they were excited to see me join Starfleet, but I still miss them.” You said wistfully, “Are you ready?” You asked. 

He nodded and stood up from your couch. You glanced at him, realizing how tall he was compared to your height, noticing his shoulders and shape, you shook your head slightly. _Not your_ ** _Commanding Officer_**. You chided yourself. You lead him out of your room and toward the mess hall. 

You both walked in comfortable silence to the mess hall. You started noticing people pointing in your direction in the halls. You glanced at Spock, seemingly unaware of the attention you were drawing. You decided to take his approach and kept your eyes forward. Once you reached the mess hall you noticed it was filled with crew members. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but we’ll be joining Doctor McCoy and the Captain.” Commander Spock stated as you both joined the serving lines. 

“I don’t mind.” You stuttered out, not only were you eating with your Commanding Officer, but also the head of medical and the Captain. _This is fine._

Your trays were filled and Spock turned toward a table with the aforementioned duo. The Captain turned your way and waved you both over, with a huge smile on his face. “Spock, Lieutenant.” He greeted. 

“Captain, Doctor.” You said stopping before taking a seat. Commander Spock took the seat next to the Captain, leaving the seat between himself and the doctor open for you. He pointedly looked at the seat and yourself, and you sat. The table remained silent for a moment.

“Spock tells me you are quite the dedicated researcher.” The Captain said, breaking the silence.

“It’s nothing, Captain.” You said, blushing. Bringing your eyes up to Commander Spock’s, a hint of something flashing in his eyes. 

“Jim, Y/N, just call me Jim.” The Captain said, his blue eyes shimmering with mischief. 

“Jesus.” The doctor muttered under his breath. 

“And him you can call Bones.” The Captain, Jim, said gesturing to the doctor with his thumb. 

The doctor rolled his eyes and extended a hand to you, “Leonard.” He said as you shook his hand. 

“So, what’s new in the lab?” Jim asked, Spock.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N has been cataloguing the data from the last away mission. They have been working on a cross disciplinary research of the planets we have visited to create a more in-depth database for our findings.” Spock said, nodding to you. 

“That’s impressive.” Jim said, Leonard giving a non-committal grunt over his dinner. 

“It is.” Commander Spock stated firmly. The two other men glanced at each other, smirks on their faces. 

You continued in the conversation, the three men telling stories. Well, Leonard and Jim spinning tales and Commander Spock integrating the reality and truth to their stories. You found yourself laughing at their antics and feeling comfortable being a part of their dynamic. The night wore on and Leonard and Jim left, leaving you and Commander Spock alone at the table, discussing your research and recent studies released on planets and space travel. 

A yawn took over your conversation and Commander Spock rose from the table. “I think it’s time to retire, Lieutenant.” You nodded joining him on the walk back to your quarters. 

You stopped outside your door, “Thank you, Commander.” You stated. 

“Spock,” He murmured. “You can call me Spock. And you are welcome.” 

“Thank you, Spock.” You restated. 

“I will see you in the morning.” He said, nodding to you and turning away. You watched his back for a moment before entering your quarters. 

You took a quick shower and settled into your bed, wondering how all of that had just happened. 

The next morning you woke for Alpha shift and went to the labs to continue your cataloging. Spock was there, working in a separate part of the lab. He glanced up and gave a small wave before turning back to his work. You smiled to yourself and set to work. 

The next few weeks you fell into a pattern. Work, then lunch with Spock, occasionally Jim or Leonard would join. Back to work, dinner with Spock, then he would walk you to your quarters. You found yourself enjoying the company of the Vulcan. It was refreshing to have someone to talk to who did not grow tired of your constant speaking of new findings and research. 

The weeks grew into months and the ship had come to terms with the fact that if they saw Spock, there was a ninety percent chance you would be with him and vice versa. It would have been a blatant lie if you stated that you had one friendly feelings for Spock. Which shocked most of your friends, who you had been neglecting in favor of him. They were curious, and defensive of you. More often than not you found yourself defending Spock. Regardless of your feelings, they found it difficult to believe the Vulcan had a caring nature. They were used to seeing his logical and cool demeanor. As their criticisms continued you found yourself distancing from them and keeping even more company with Spock than you had previously. 

The two of you fell into a comfortable friendship. You are shocked to find the Vulcan was adept at teasing. Which spurred you both often into a battle of wits, his approach more logical and calculated, yours completely on the fly. Often at dinners with Leonard and Jim you both would wage war upon the other unsuspecting men. Leonard would roll his eyes when you would start to tease, and Jim would eagerly join in. Jim’s direct target would always be Spock, causing you to counter his teasing by going after him. Spock occasionally joining in to back you up. Vulcan humor may have been drier than human humor, but you never failed to laugh. 

A full year passed and you and Spock had continued to be friends and continue your daily meals together. Your feelings toward him had grown, but you never found it in yourself to tell him. In a way you felt like you were taking advantage of his kindness towards you, and the fear of losing his friendship was too great to ignore. 

You found yourself lost in thought at dinner and were drawn out of your haze by Spock’s voice.

“Y/N?” Your eyes shot to his, seeing the concern in them. 

“Spock? Sorry, what were you saying?” You asked. 

“I was asking if you would like to come to my quarters for a game of chess?” He asked, a wary look still in his eyes. 

“Sure, I’d love that.” You said, nodding. You had never been invited to his quarter before, you had played many a game of chess, but that was always in common areas. 

He nodded and began gathering your trays and glasses to take to the wash area. You tried to take them from him but he stopped you, “I have it.” 

You had grown used to Spock being attentive to your needs, but you felt guilty each time he did something for you. Especially when you felt your heart race at his general existence. Your cheeks grew warm as you stood up to follow him out of the mess. He lead the way to his quarters and opened the door, gesturing you inside. 

You glanced around the quarters, it was homier than you had expected. A warmth radiated from being in his quarters that made your heart flutter. A game of chess was set up in the middle of the living area. 

Spock lead you over to it and sat across from you. You sat and began the game. You had never won a game against Spock, you always gave him a fight, but ultimately he always won. Today, something was off though. His counterattacks were not as well thought out as they usually were, actually his whole strategy was not as well thought out as usual. You found yourself winning and looked at Spock shocked.

A tiny smile was on the Vulcan’s face, “Nice work.” 

“I don’t think that was a fair battle. You seem distracted.” You said, moving so you were next to him. 

“I have something to tell you.” He said, looking into your eyes, folding his hands into his lap. 

You felt worry grow in the pit of your stomach, heavy moments weren’t your forte, so you responded in probably the worst way you could think of. Letting a devious grin split your face you said, “Oooh…Are you about to profess your _undying_ love for me?” 

Spock’s eyebrows raised slightly, “Yes, I am.”

You felt the grin fall from your face and your eyes grow wide. This could not be happening, no way. “…..What?”

“I love you, Y/N.” He stated, “I understand if you do not feel the same way. Perhaps I misread your signals. I apologize if that is the case.” He continued to speak and you broke through his monologue. 

“Spock, I love you too.” This caused the Vulcan to freeze in his rambling and he looked into your eyes. “I have for a while now.” 

A small smile came across his lips. He reached out and placed his hand on your cheek. “May I kiss you?” He asked tentatively. 

You smiled at him and nodded, he leaned forward pressing his lips lightly to yours. He pulled away, too soon for your liking, and stared into your eyes. “I love you.” He restated. 

You smiled, “I got that part.” You leaned in for another kiss, this one tender and lasting a bit longer than the last. 

The next day you met for lunch, Jim and Leonard sat at a table with two empty chairs. You and Spock joined their table. You sat across from Spock, flanked by Jim and Leonard. You could sense mischief in the air, but chose to ignore it. You all comfortably made small talk through lunch, that is until Jim wrapped an arm around the back of your chair. 

“So, Y/N,” He said, you could see Leonard roll his eyes and start muttering to an Earth deity. “What do you say, we grab a drink next shore leave?” 

You looked up at Spock, one of his eyebrows raised, wondering how you were going to handle this. “I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.” You answered. 

A smile split Jim’s face and he removed his arm from your chair and smacked Spock on the shoulder. “You finally did it!” Green tinted your significant other’s ears. 

Spock made eye contact with you as Jim started to talk his ear off about relationships and love. You giggled as his expression grew more and more pained. You knew you could save him from Jim, but as much as you loved him, you also loved seeing him flustered at Jim’s antics. Jim started going on about wedding colors and you thought Spock was going to combust on the spot. 

“Idiot.” Leonard grumbled. 

“Yeah, but he’s _your_ idiot.” You answered. 

A slight flush grew across Leonard’s face. “And that one’s yours.” He retorted, stuffing his face with the sandwich in front of him. 

You smiled at Spock as he continued to listen to Jim’s ramblings. He smiled back and you could feel a warmth surround you. Regardless of the ever-changing nature of the universe around you, you knew one thing for certain. You loved Spock, and he loved you. 


End file.
